love found in music
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: when Tsunade put's on a talent show. Sasuke get's drunk and accidently tell's Naruto his feeling's. it's now time for the talent show. they have no song's so they 'wing it' will they find love in made up song. i hope so. sasunaru. and some ItaNeji. 00


1

** Love found in music.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... but my friend got me a naruto yaoi once and it scared me for life. I broke it and threw it away. But curiosity killed the human way quicker than the cat.

Disclaimer's friend: yeah and someone should knock sense in his skull and tell him that one: that was a lot of money and very hard to find... and two: who would pass up a chance to see hot kinky sasunaru sex. I wouldn't and what you guy's write you wouldn't either. Well see ya.

* * *

"Sasuke naruto your up next get ready". Tsunade screamed. Naruto and sasuke didn't even have a song. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting over the song.

Controversy

"This is all your fault. Teme" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just looked down. It was his fault though really. Sasuke had took a day out of all the controversy's to get inebriated and admit his feeling's to Naruto and then kissed him. Naruto still didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he felt.

"Can we just get this over with so I can leave and forget you. So I can drown my sorrow in alcohol to forget about the only person I cant have and the only person I'll love for the rest of my life" Sasuke said in a voice that had an emotion that was very strong. It was heartbreak, with despair. If Naruto knew a sad emotion it was despair. Sasuke really seemed to waste away ever since. He also heard rumor at school that he actually went to sakura's house for solace. 'He cried and cried saying naruto rejected him and know Naruto wont even be his rival. He was bawling from what sakura said to kakashi. He was rambling thing's like he'll never be happy, the only thing that mad him happy was Naruto, he can't live with the heart break, and then just like that he said he was going to go for a walk. Sakura also told that she followed him and she a besotted Sasuke swaying singing in the street's then cry out incoherent word's to naruto in his besotted stupor, like how can you do this to me you Dobe I love you and you rejected me, who else is gonna love you more than me huh, everyone in konoha hate's you no one can show you happiness like I can. I bet no one will be able to pleasure you like I can either, not like they would even try or think about it'. Naruto was deep in thought.

"What do we do now:" sasuke said. He sounded like he had been crying for week's. of course this happened a month ago.

"We wing it"Naruto said with a smile. As he walked to the stage.

"Naruto I only ask that you don't give me that goofy smile. You already rejected me leaveing me broken. And now you choose to torture me with that sexy ass silly grin". Sasuke pleaded. Tear's forming. Naruto truly felt sorry. But deep down he knew he liked sasuke. Kyuubi even told making sure she got her point across and two cent's in.

Naruto and Sasuke walked on stage. Sasuke looked like shit. He looked like he cried non-stop for a month. Which he did.( And he also has a minor hang over.) Naruto saw a tune and remembered a song that kyuubi sang in that melody. Kyuubi loved to make up song's and so could he. He placed a cd with a rock type melody.

The music started and naruto started.

**  
You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast  
**

naruto looked at sasuke and started to sing the chorus makng sure Sasuke understood that was the chorus.

**  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react**

Sasuke started his verse just making up word's. but instead he sang his feeling's which went great with the song. It gave it an angst with a happy ending feeling. All along staring at those ocean eye's.

**You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe **

We cannot deny, how we feel insideWe cannot deny

then the sang in unison. Exactly on key. Even though they were winging it they were in sync and were singing there feeling's. and they both noticed. They were getting more onto it. And soon they were falling in love with each other just by the made up song. (A/N: well Naruto anyway. Sasuke just fell more deeply in love.)

**  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react**

they sang in separate the unison then they performed an echo effect which shocked even Tsunade. They had forgotten everybody they were singing to each other. They both had angel voice's Naruto had a bit more of a feminine touch though. They made the best effect. No one knew two people could do that especially in a duet and rival's two people who despise each other so much. Who knew they were so in sync. So connected.

**  
Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)**

Again they sang in unison. But the effect was magical in every bodies ear's. it was like they were listening to a CD or something but they knew it was Naruto and Sasuke. The people were entranced. The villager's never thought Naruto had such passion such talent, such eye's that held so much love.

**  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah**

then the next line made the crowd gasp. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and the song heated in a blaze at the next line. And people had to take picture's people were even video taping. The sign of affection came as such a shock Ino fainted. But it made Sakura hug Lee tighter. Sasuke let go of Naruto but the action itself was every bit suggestive as it was sexual. He slid his hand from Naruto's face and down his arm to his waist and ghosting over his ass.

**We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love  
**

the crowd was shocked. Mesmerized and entranced all at the same time. But they weren't prepared when the song reach climax and ended.

**  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that**

just as they were reaching the end Naruto sauntered over to Sasuke swishing his hips. As Sasuke finished the song.

**The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)**

as Sasuke finished the last word of the song in an echo tone. He grabbed hold of Naruto who was really close. He grabbed Naruto by the ass and kissed him hard on the lip's. and he whispered to Naruto "I love you, MY dobe". He stated possessively. "And I love you to, MY Teme". Naruto said with the biggest grin as Sasuke once again hand still on ass pulled Naruto into the kiss. They stared at each other now in a daze eye's glazed over. "I finally found you. And the a stupid song I made up cause I couldn't think of one". Naruto smirked. "Well at least you found me. But since were on the subject I want to ask you something via this is graduation and were graduating which mean's we need to find a job and find a life". Sasuke stated while bending on one knee. Naruto's eye's widened in shock. He knew the Kyuubi could make him have babies.(A/N: hell Kyuubi could do lot's of thing's Naruto didn't want to think about. One reason he could do the sexy jutsu was cause of Kyuubi. It wasn't even a jutsu. Kyuubi just thought Naruto made a sexy fuckable looking girl.).

"Naruto Uzumaki will you marry me and help me restore my clan. With the power of the sharingan and the power of the Kyuubi I have no doubt we will be happily married with a lot of kid's because you go crazy when it come's to babies and stuff. You'd be a great mother... or father. And hey maybe we won't have another Itachi". Sasuke said laughing. Itachi who long since apologized and begged on hand's and knee's for forgiveness was outraged and said. " I atoned for my past sin's and crime's Sasuke that's not fair dear brother. I'm actually in love to you know. Don't looked so surprised. It was with Naruto but I now how you don't share so I will ask my dear little Neji, will... you uh marry me to". Itachi said to Neji who said yes within an instant. And resulted a certain Hinata fainting. Naruto was shocked then yelled. "Yes you dumb ass Teme" naruto screamed kissing him passionately. Tear's forming. Just then Naruto noticed something. "Sasuke-hentai you pervert. How dare you grab my ass to kiss me. Though it was wildly romantic and erotic. Don't do that in public poor Ino fainted twice". Naruto stated. The just laughed some saying well at least we know naruto will be the uke.

— wedding day----

Naruto had become a famous Emo rock singer and Sasuke had become an all around alternative type. First in his field. At the wedding after the ceremony Sasuke made dedicated song to Naruto that was a song that Gaara wrote. (A/N: Gaara actually sing's really nice love song's... xD you'll see what I mean.)

Gaara got on stage the band started to play the instrumental. Gaara started in a low voice.

Everyone started to dance and naruto whispered. Thank you. I love this song to.

**"Truly Madly Deeply"**  
**  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah **

_chorus:_  
I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of

The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

_chorus_

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right  
before you All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do

_chorus_

I want to stand with you on a  
mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

At the end of the song Naruto kissed Sasuke. And the rest is well history. NAruto had many children and I mean a lot. While Neji and Itachi had and equal amount but Neji had about nine more than Naruto. They both got a house in a field of sakura blossom's in the village.

* * *

A/N: that's because Itachi is an over sexed sex addict and love's kid's. he practically spoiled his kid's. which were mostly girls. Ironically Itachi and Sasuke both had at least one boy that came out looking like a girl and named the Haku and another that came out looking like them which Neji called his daughter Luna and naruto called his son Artemis. Both Artemis and Luna had a great destiny ahead. But that my friend's is for another time. And im done do you like. Please review.

Itachi: I had beautiful babies with my Neji-sama

Sasuke: my babies are cuter.

Itachi: nuh uh. Mine are

Sasuke: mine are

Itachi: mine are!

Sasuke: mine are!

( Sasuke and Itachi having a 'mine are' argument in the background)

Naruto: 0-0! Think they'll stop soon.

Neji: no I think were the only one's with sense here. TT

Naruto: yea TT.

Disclaimer: well see ya guy's the wedding was great. And I expect b-day invite's and such. Hey I might bring mine and Ryuichi's baby.

Everyone in Konoha: 00!

Disclaimer: 00!!!!!... xD bye bye...

Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi: get back here we want answer's

disclaimer: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Riku-stalker help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Silli sime sombody... phew im safe in my own house and dimension.

Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi: ahem.

Disclaimer: 00!!!!!!!!!!!!... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

(Distant scream's and struggling noise's)

song's in order shown.

**1) title: Chemical's React.**

**Author: Aly and Aj**

**2) title: truly madly deeply**

**author: Savage Garden.**

**I do not own.**

** Till next time. JA -NE MINNA**.


End file.
